User talk:SuperSaiyanKirby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the The Spirit Rangers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 03:42, October 24, 2009 Hi, SuperSaiyanKirby! --Manta-bee 03:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Manta-bee? I see you everywhere for some reason. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:0, 15 November 2009 (UTC) I have some suggestions for more contestants; Beth, Alejandro, Noah, Ash, Paul, Lindsay, Tyler, Brock, Gabite, Buizel, Barry, Zoey, and Harley. Chomper4 21:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) For.......... what? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 21:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama TV Chomper4 22:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Strange,I keep encountering you in the same wikis! --Morcucorp.com 23:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC)User:Morcucorp.com I help you out on some of your pages. Chomper4 18:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 18:27, 21 November 2009 (UTC) Total Drama High 1st Elimination Vote Who should be eliminated? A. Beth B. Brock C. Chimchar D. Chomper E. Cosmo F. Courtney G. Danny H. DJ I. Duncan J. Espio K. Gwen L. Izzy M. Littlefoot N. May O. Owen P. Petrie Q. Pikachu R. Shadow I Recommend S. Shorty T. Sierra U. Sonic Whoa, I feel bad for Danny. Chomper4 18:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Is Dancing with the Arts an elimination episode? Chomper4 21:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes. I haven't decided who should be eliminated. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:03, 23 November 2009 (UTC) How about Duncan to get Courtney all upset? Chomper4 23:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama High 2nd Elimination Vote Who should be eliminated? A. Beth B. Brock C. Chimchar D. Chomper E. Cosmo F. Courtney G. DJ H. Duncan I. Espio J. Gwen K. Izzy L. Littlefoot M. May N. Owen O. Petrie P. Pikachu Q. Shadow R. Shorty S. Sierra T. Sonic Why did you put up Shadow's elimation without a vote? Chomper4 02:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll make a poll. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 02:43, 27 November 2009 (UTC) That's great to hear. I can't wait to see if Shadow remains in the eliminated space, Chomper4 15:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama High 3rd Elimination Vote Who should be eliminated? A. Beth B. Brock C. Chimchar D. Chomper E. Cosmo F. Courtney G. DJ H. Espio I. Gwen J. Izzy K. Littlefoot L. May M. Owen N. Petrie O. Pikachu P. Shadow Q. Shorty R. Sierra S. Sonic I would recommend Have you fought of using your amine image as your image that everyone sees when they visit your homepage?--Etenitey the hedgehog 12:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog No. --[[User:SuperSaiyanKirby|'SuperSaiyanKirby']] 13:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Moo! A little big request Hey, it's me again and can you make a Ratchet and Clank Total Drama?Etenitey the hedgehog 20:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Etenity the hedgehog Ratchet & Clank Rulez! Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) One question.... What is the show The Show Full of Stupidity about?--Bessie84 23:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You.. Hi, this is a message from G.B.A. You may remember me from a site called Smackjeeves, today I'm informing you with my recent discovery to find out that you have been using information and characters from my webcomics, That's My Dewi for example and also some people's characters for your stupid ideas, GYoshi for example. You seriously need to stop doing these idiotic things or this situatiion will just keep getting worse. Delete everything related to Smackjeeves and things won't have to get Ugly. Good day. - G.B.A (Game Boy Adventurer) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) TV-PG-DSV? Too high of a rating. You do realize The Show Full of Stupidity is rated that rating. I'm only 10, so if you don't lower that rating to about TV-PG, you are so going to get it!--Bessie84 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Total Nutty Island You can now start its first episode. Don't change what I put out. Chomper4 21:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Bessie84 01:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) SUPERSAIYANKIRBY! Cartoons Go Wild! is a episode of my show, not your show. Bessie84 03:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Please notice that some of the picture aren't really working. Can somebody tell me what's going on, what's going on, what's going on?--Bessie84 18:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Executive producer? Dear SSK, I helped out with a minor edit for The Show Full of Stupidity, and I'm also new, so I don't know where to go. Can I help out with TSFoS? Sincerely, MarioUltimate 14:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC)MarioUltimate These are my ideas These are my ideas. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) SSK, Zuko blocked me, Rob, Collector, and soon more people! He reported Matt in the first place! Please unblock us, and block him! Me and Rob are going crazy already sending Steli messages --John the Marksman 20:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You have to help us, me and Rob! John the Marksman 20:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) SSKIRBY HELP FOR SACK!!! ZUKO BLOCKED ME< UNBLOCK ME PLEASE BEFORE BAGEL COMES OR I'LL DIE!!!! D': Rob